I'll never find her
by thepurpleipod
Summary: Artie POV in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee sadly.**

**I had this idea floating around in my head, but never got to it until now.**

* * *

I waited for Finn to bring the drinks back to their table. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachael were talking about some new rumors. This reminded me about my high school experience in the cafeteria, only I am now 24 and I was at a grill and bar. I can still remember how the lunchroom looked like, and where everyone sat. The glee club sat near the garbage cans, which is considered the worse place to sit at, but we didn't mind. It was our table. Mercedes and Kurt would spend most of their time talking about the new fashion trends while Rachael would stare at Finn who was staring at Quinn at the time. After Finn found out the baby was his, he broke up with Quinn and never spoke to Puck again. Finn and the rest of the school population ignored Quinn and Puck. After a while, they never talked to anyone and were always worried about their baby, which they decide to keep. This created a new drama for Kurt and Mercedes to talk about. Rachael was happy though. Around senior year, she and Finn started dating and they still are. He took her to the prom and they were named the king and queen of the dance. Everyone was cheering, especially the glee club. Kurt and Mercedes yelled that the happy couples' outfits were courtesy of them. Kurt and Mercedes ended up designing clothing are doing really well. Thinking of high school made me happy. Finn came back and hand us our drinks. He then sat down and kissed Rachael on the cheek. Mercedes was pointing out to Kurt the hot waiters, but Kurt kept saying all of them looked cheap. Yup, just like high school, except for one thing.

Tina.

It breaks my heart, thinking about her, even after all these years. I wish she never left. I remember the day she told me.

_Artie rolled out on the school lawn and sighed. School was out for the summer. Finally. Next year I'll be a senior. Next year, glee club's rep will go up. Next year, I will go farther with Tina. Artie's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and sobs. He turned around. Tina was standing behind him crying._

"_Why are you crying, Tee?" I asked worriedly._

"_Artie, I'm moving to New Jersey. Tomorrow. I found out about this today. I never knew. My house didn't have a for sale sign and-"_

_My mouth hung open for what could have been 10 minutes, watching her cry._

_I rolled up to her and told her to sit. She did, and put her head my shoulder and cried more. I tried calming her down while I wheeled her to her house._

That was the last time I saw Tina. I went to her house to say goodbye the next morning, but her family already left. I remember tearing up and wheeling home with my head down. My summer was ruined, and my senior year wasn't that fun. I was only hopeful when I got accepted to Princeton. This was big because Princeton was in New Jersey. I remember working my butt off to pass, but also being a stalker and trying to find the Cohen-Chang residence. I never did. I don't think I wasted my time in Princeton, but it disappointed me that I couldn't find her. Maybe I never will.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one was a little short. I sorry if I suck at mercedes and kurt. They are hard to write.:)

* * *

**

"Damn boy, you don't look to good. What's got you down?" Mercedes asked.

I looked up and tried to plaster on a smile. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how similar this place is to the lunchroom at McKinley".

"You know what, you're right," Rachael said. "Except for Tina, everything is the same."

"RACHAEL!" Mercedes and Kurt yelled at the same time. "Oops, sorry Artie," Rachael said apologetically.

"It's okay. Tina was part of my high school experience. A huge part." I said, looking down.

"Don't worry Artie. We all wish we could find her," Kurt said, trying to cheer me up. "Who knows, she could be in this bar at this very moment."

Unconsciously, I looked around the bar. Kurt laughed. "You really did love her if you just looked around for her." I smiled and dropped my head down. Kurt and Mercedes started talking about their new business plan. Rachael had her head on Finn shoulder. Everything was pretty calm until Finn got up. All eyes were on Finn. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I don't know how you can do this without causing a scene but…"

He turned to Rachael and got down on one knee.

"Rachael Berry, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rachael almost screamed. She was in tears as she hugged Finn. Most of the bar started clapping. Rachael was staring at the ring in awe as Kurt and Mercedes started talking to Finn about wedding dresses they could make. As everyone settled down, I heard one person have the last clap. I turned around. A woman looked and smiled at me. She kind of reminded me of Tina, because she had the Asian look and was wearing artistic clothing. It could have been Tina, except for the fact that she had a pink t-shirt and was wearing stilettos. I remember Tina telling me she would never wear pink or stilettos in her life. Also, the lady had curly hair. Tina had straight hair. Captivated by her appearance, I wheeled myself over to her.

"Hi, I'm Artie" I said, feeling kind of dumb just randomly saying that.

"Hi, Artie, I'm Lynn," she said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

After introducing ourselves I started to have small talk with her. I motioned to my friends that they can leave. Lynn was actually really nice. We talked about work, money, politics and family. Then we got on to the topic of music.

"I've always wanted to play an instrument," Lynn said.

"I play guitar," I said, kind of bragging.

"Really?" She paused for a minute. "That's odd," she said.

"Why would that be odd?"

"Well, my cousin use to be good friends with a paraplegic who knew how to play guitar."

Artie looked at her with wide eyes. "I know this may sound weird, but what's your cousins name?"

"Tina."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is one the more intense chapters. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

I started at Lynn in disbelief. "Tina, huh?"

Lynn nodded. "Yes, she told me along time ago that she had a huge crush on this boy in a wheelchair who played guitar." I smiled to myself. Lynn continued. "She always talked about him. I at first I thought it was weird that she had a crush on a paraplegic, but after she told me everything about him, I kind of understood why she loved him so much. She was so upset when she had to move away. What was that boy's name…"

"Tina Cohen-Chang loved Artie Abrams," I mumbled. Lynn looked up. "Yes, that's…" Now it was her turn to stare at him in disbelief. "Oh my god. It was you!"

"Do you know where Tina currently is?" I asked.

"Yes actually. She lives with my boyfriend and me here now after her father died. She's not at home right now, she's at her job at local video store, Classic Vidz."

I kind of felt rejected that Lynn had a boyfriend; after all, my intentions of talking to her were a little different before she mentioned Tina. I wonder why I never saw Tina at Classic Vidz before.

"Thank you so much Lynn. You might have just completed my search for her."

"You're welcome Artie. I do have to warn you, Tina's life has totally changed from high school."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, you'll see for yourself."

I rolled out of the bar and down the street. Good thing Classic Vidz was only 3 blocks away. I started getting nervous about what I'd say to Tina when I saw her. Would I lie and just pretend I randomly met her again? Or should I just tell the truth?

Ok. I'm here.

Moment of truth.

I went into the video store, feeling nervous. I rolled down the aisles and pretend to browse for movies, when really I was frantically looking around for her. Then, the employee's only door opened.

"Tina," I whispered to myself.

She still had long black hair, but it didn't have streaks in them. She was still wearing black, and her nails were still black. She was only wearing a bit of eyeliner, but it wasn't such a big difference from her high school look. Why did Lynn tell me she had a way different life now? She looked the same.

I tried gathering up courage, took deep breaths, and went for it. I slowly rolled over to the cashier, picking up some random movie along the way.

"I would like to rent this movie please?"

Tina didn't look up, but picked up the movie.

"The Break up? Interesting choice for a guy…" Tina widened her eyes.

"Artie? Oh my gosh! Artie!" she screamed, running out from behind the cashier and giving me a huge bear hug. I hugged her back tightly. We stayed like that for a while. When she let go, she had tears in her eyes. "I never thought I would see you again."

"Me neither."

"How did you find me?" I considered lying, but I couldn't lie to Tina. I told her the whole story. She laughed. "I got to thank Lynn."

I smiled. But then I remembered what Lynn said. I wanted to ask a million questions about Tina's life now, but there was one that I needed to ask right now.

"Are you single?" I blurted, feeling embarrassed. "Crap, I'm loser for asking you that immediately."

Tina smiled. "Same old Artie, calling himself a loser. And to answer your question, yes I am single."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I never actually dated anyone after you," Tina confessed.

"Really? Me neither." I felt really relieved now, since that was off my chest. But then what was Lynn saying about Tina's new life?

"I have to ask you one more thing Tina. Why did Lynn say your life is different now?"

Tina smile faded. She sighed. "Come over to my place now. You'll get it once you're in there." I was confused. Tina could see that, but she didn't say anything. "Wait here," she ordered. "I'll make an excuse to go home." I watched as Tina went back into the employee's only room, only to see her walk out a minute later. "All done. Lets go."

I looked at her in awe.

When we go to her apartment building, she told me to go use the elevator to the 8th floor. "I have to drop some mail off." I smiled as I wheeled off. In fact, I was smiling like an idiot the whole time in the elevator. Something about going to Tina's house made me excited, even though she shares it with other people. When I reached the 8th floor, she was already there waiting for me. "You're fast," I said. "I'm magical, Artie, magical." I laughed. She wheeled me over down the hall to the last door on the right. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She held the door open for me. The place was decorated really nicely. There were tasteful paintings on the walls and nice wooden furniture. I wheeled next to the couch. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked. "No, I'm fine." Tina sat down and looked at me. Her face was saying I-hope-you-don't-find-the-place-weird. "You have a nice place," I said, trying to get rid of that face. She relaxed a little, but still looked worried. We sat in silence for what seemed like an hour, but was really 5 minutes. Breaking the silence, I asked "Tina, I don't get what changed about your life. I don't see anything different." Tina was about to answer, but she was interrupted by crying. A little kid's crying. I froze up.

Tina nodded towards the noise. "This is the difference. I'll be right back."

I looked down, not knowing what to do. Tina had a kid?

Tina came back, holding her hand. At first, I was scared to look at her kid, but when I saw her, I almost melted. She was beautiful. "This is Aurora. She's a little shy, but when she warms up to you, she'll be talking a mile a minute." "Hi," Aurora said. "Hello Aurora. I'm Artie." She smiled.

Tina sat down next to me while I got a good look at Aurora. She had Tina's black hair, face shape, nose and somewhat of her eyes. But her eyes were blue. I recognized that shade of blue. Where did I see that shade of blue before? Tina started looking worried. "Aurora, I think you should go back to bed. You can talk to Artie tomorrow." Aurora nodded and headed back to her room. Tina was still staring at me. "She's very beautiful, Tee." Tina smiled. "She has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I've seen that shade of blue before, but where?" I was trying to remember, when Tina blurted out "You."

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your eyes have the same shade of blue as Aurora's. So is her mouth and ears and body build. They are exactly like yours."

"What are you saying, Tee?"

"Artie, don't you remember?" Suddenly, it all came back to me.

_Artie was lying in his room with Tina, as usual, but something felt different. Before long, he was making out with her. It got really intense. So intense that they started stripping off their clothes. So intense that all you could hear from his room was moaning. Artie thought it would never work because of his condition, but it did, somehow. He felt great pleasure and was all sweaty after it. His arms were over Tina's breasts as the stayed in the position for a while._

My face went blank. Tina started crying now. "That was the reason my family moved to New Jersey, so I could be away from you, against my will. I always wanted to call you and tell you, but my parents wouldn't allow any communication with my old life in Lima." She paused to take a breather.

"Artie, Aurora is yours."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so you get to find out a little about Tina's life after she left Artie. Hope you enjoy. Bad and good reviews accepted.**

**

* * *

**

I could of stopped breathing right then and there.

I fathered a kid?

Me?

Tina kept going on. "Artie, I wish I could of told you, but-"

"What! Why couldn't you have told me?" I exploded. I felt a little bad after doing that. Tina understood though why I did that.

"Artie, my parents said if I told you," she was sobbing. "They would bring me to a clinic to get it…"

"What?"

"Aborted." My mouth hung open.

"I didn't want to get it aborted. I loved it, and it was my only reminder of you."

I nodded. She was still sobbing. I couldn't bare it, seeing her like this. It hurt me too much. "I love you, Tina." She looked at me and smiled a little.

"I love you too, Artie." She put her head on my shoulder. She looked exhausted. I don't blame her. This is a lot to say in one night. I stroked her hair while humming a tune.

"Artie?" she whispered. "Do you want to, catch up on our lives?"

"Sure." She lifted up her head, rubbed her eyes and started.

"I went to Westview High School in NJ. No one talked to me because I had a baby bump and streaked hair. Most people there were, preppy looking. Not a rebel in sight. There was no glee club there, so I spent my afternoons trying to unblock the McKinley website from my computer. My parents pretended that I wasn't pregnant, but it got obvious after a while. On March 14, I gave birth to Aurora. My parents didn't come to the hospital, so I had no support except for the nurses there. When I came back to my house with Aurora, they did admit she was beautiful, but when she opened her eyes, my parents saw the blue. They automatically pushed her away. They said they would only take care of her while I finished up high school. After that, she was my responsibility. After graduating high school, I moved in with Lynn, partly because my mom went kind of crazy after my dad died and partly because Lynn offered to take care of Aurora while I took some courses at the local community college. After graduating from college, I took full time care of Aurora."

"Tina, I'm really sorry if I put you into this life." I felt really bad.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"After you told me you were leaving, I was devastated. I came to your house the next morning to say bye, but you were already gone. So I spent my summer and senior year moping. I received a little hope, when I found I got accepted in Princeton. While at Princeton, I tried to find out where you lived in New Jersey, but I had no luck. I came back to Lima, as did our friends from glee. Rachael and Finn are a happy couple, sorry, a happy engaged couple. Kurt and Mercedes now design clothing. They actually live in NYC, but they come back here to visit family. When they told me they were going to NYC, I told them to try to find you if the ever drive to NJ, but again, I had no luck. So I kind of gave up a little and immersed myself in my job, engineering.

Tina smiled a little. "I knew you'd be an engineer. The greatest engineer ever while in a wheelchair." I smiled at her. I looked around at her place.

"Tina, if you ever want to, I mean you don't have to say yes, but, uh, you could move in with me, you know, into my house." Tina laughed.

"I would love too. Lynn wouldn't mind, but my only worry is Aurora…"

"I wanna live with Daddy!" Aurora suddenly yelled.

"Aurora! Were you listening the whole conversation? I told you to go to sleep!"

Aurora walked into the living room. "I didn't understand your conversation, but I know he's my daddy. I wanna live with daddy, just like the other kids in my school!"

I smiled at, well, my kid. "Tina, it's your decision."

Tina thought about it for a moment. "Ok. I'll tell Auntie Lynn and Uncle Paul that we are moving. Where is Uncle Paul anyways? Did he look after you?"

Aurora gave a huge toothy smile. "Yes, he did. He's sleeping now. I poked him 5 times and he never woke up."

Tina nodded and said to me, "Heavy sleeper."

"So when do you want to move in?" I asked, hoping the answer would be 1 or 2 days.

"In about 1 or 2 days." Yes! "

I'll call you. Wait, your number…"

"Here, I'll write it down for you."

I was so excited. Tina is moving in with me today! Tina is moving in with me! I prepared my house last by making a room for Aurora to sleep in and buying some more food. All done. Wait, will Tina want to sleep in the same bed as me? Should I get some female hygiene products for her? Should I open or close my windows. Should I change the curtains? Should I-

Ding-dong. Crap. They're here.

I opened the door.

"Daddy, daddy! Mommy and I bought you this CD! I don't like any of the songs, but you might!" Aurora came bounding in as if she lived here her whole life.

"Hey Artie. Thanks for letting us stay." Tina gave me a hug. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll show you guys around."

After I gave them a tour, Aurora went on her play date with a friend of hers, leaving Tina and me alone in our room (she'll sleep in the same bed as me! Yay!). At first, it was awkward because last time this happened, she got pregnant. Tina broke the silence.

"This kind of reminds me of that time." I nodded.

"Hey, Tina? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did you ever regret, uh, doing it with me?"

"No. I'm happy I did. Or else I would of never gotten Aurora and I never would of found out how much you loved me."

I blushed a little. Remembering that day gave me butterflies, and to the looks of it, it gave Tina butterflies too. We both sat on my bed. She looked at me, out of my wheelchair. I looked at my wheelchair, wondering if I should get back in it and make some lunch. Before I had time to think, she was all over me. Again. Sadly, as things started heating up, the phone rang. Tina and I sighed. Tina rolled over and pick up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this? Oh my gosh! Hi!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this will be last chapter. Thanks so mcuh for everyone who gave me feedback. Lots of thanks to doxthextimexwarp for the help.**

**Artie and Tina forever!**

* * *

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Kurt!"

Shoot. Forgot to tell Kurt and the others Tina is back. Crap, they'll kill me.

"Kurt wants to talk to you." Tina gave me the phone. "I'll make lunch."

"Are you sure about that? I could make lunch after I talk with him."

"Nope. I live here now, so I can cook here." I smiled. She lives here! I still can't get my head around that.

"Artie! Tina is living with you! Tina is back? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt sounded angry, but an in a joking way.

"Sorry Kurt. It kind of slipped my mind to tell you."

"It slipped your mind to tell me that your one love is back? What hair products are you using, because they're making you dumber by the moment."

Same old Kurt.

Kurt called me tell me that they wanted to go out to the new sushi place that opened here in Lima. Obviously, now that Tina is back, she was invited too.

"I'd love to go Kurt, but I can't leave the house. I have to take care of something." Crap, didn't tell them she, no, we have a kid.

"What, did you get a pet or something?"

I started getting nervous. "Sure. A pet."

Kurt paused. "Well, in that case, we will eat dinner at your place."

"Kurt, I don't think-"

"Don't worry about cooking. We'll all bring a dish. I'll confirm it now with the others. I can't forget to tell them about Tina too!"

"Kurt-" The phone cut off.

I sighed. I have to tell Tina.

"This is bad," Tina said as we washed the dishes. "This is really bad. Why didn't you protest against it?"

"I tried, but you know Kurt."

Tin sighed and turned off the tap. "Well, they're our friends. They deserve to know the truth." I nodded, in spite of myself. "We should pick up Aurora now."

"Aurora, Mommy and Daddy are having some friends come over tonight for dinner. I want you to be on your best behavior." Tina sounded like an elementary school teacher.

"Okay, mommy. I like it when your friends come over. It makes me happy." I smiled at Aurora. She is the sweetest little girl anyone could ever have. It just so happens I was lucky enough to have her.

Over the past few hours living with Aurora, I've learned a lot about her. She loves music, and she plays the violin. Her favorite color is pink and she has a giant pink elephant (her favorite animal) that she has had since birth. She likes swimming and biking. Before she sleeps, Tina tells her stories she makes up about a superhero in a wheelchair (guess who that was based off). The one thing she said that really made Aurora the best was when she told me she loves me, even though she knew me for only 1 day. I smiled at that thought. I watched as Tina went to go help Aurora have a bath. I started vacuuming the carpet for our guests, wondering what they will think of Aurora.

The doorbell rang. Slowly, I rolled up to the door. I hesitated when I reached for the doorknob, but after a moment, I turned the knob and pulled open the door.

"Hey Artie!" they all said at the same time. They all set their dishes on the table and sat on the couches. Kurt turned to me. "Where's the lovely lady I haven't seen for ages?"

I yelled for her. I could see them all trying to keep their excitement inside them. Tina walked into the living room. "Oh my gosh!!! TINA!!!!" All of them jumped up and gave her a group hug. Tina's face was precious when they did that. It was a holy-crap-I-did-not-see-that-coming face.

"How are you?"

"When did you get here?"

"I love your shirt? Where did you get it?"

"Guys!" Finn said. "Give her some space and time to breathe."

The rest of them backed off and went back to their seats. Tina sat beside me.

"So, Tina. You're back from NJ. Are you here to stay, or will you be going back?" Rachael asked curiously.

"I'm here to stay guys, don't worry." Rachael smiled.

"How did Artie find you?" Mercedes asked. Tina explained the whole story, leaving Aurora out of it. "That is so crazy! It's like one of the those Disney movies, to good to be true!" Kurt exclaimed. Tina and I laughed. Kurt's face got serious. "So, why did we have to come to your house? It doesn't look like you have anything to take care of?"

"Well, actually-"

"Mommy! Are your friends here? They're really loud, and I was practicing my violin!"

Kurt and the others froze up. I looked down. Tina slowly got up and brought Aurora into the room. Aurora seemed oblivious to the awkward atmosphere and happily introduced herself. "Hi everyone! I'm Aurora! This is my mommy." She pointed to Tina. "And this is my daddy, who I just met." She pointed at me. So much for her being shy. Kurt's mouth hung opened. Mercedes looked like she stopped breathing. Finn had a dumbfounded face. It was Rachael who smiled.

"Hi Aurora! I'm Rachael. This is Finn, Mercedes and Kurt." All of them snapped out of their unbelief and said hi. "Ok, now I met everyone. I'm going back to my room to practice. Bye!" She ran off back to her room.

Mercedes made sure Aurora couldn't here anything and said "My gosh. Artie. You knocked up Tina? When?"

"Junior Year," I mumbled. "That was why Tina left. Her parents didn't want me around her anymore."

"Dang that sucks. Tee, why didn't you tell Artie about your pregnancy before you left?"

"If I did, my parents said they would get it aborted." Tina looked like she was going to cry. Kurt sensed that and got up to hug her. Tina smiled. Soon enough, all of them got up and hugged her. It was a group hug, but more gentle than the other one. After they hugged her, they came over to me and gave me a pat on the back. Rachael, as usual, changed the atmosphere.

"Aurora is so sweet! If you need someone to look after her, Finn and I could, if she wouldn't mind." Finn nodded in agreement. "Mercedes and I could take care of her too. She's lovely," Kurt said. "Sure, I guess. But I don't want to force you guys," said, feeling somewhat relieved that people like her.

"No way! Artie, we want to take care of her," Mercedes said.

"Wow, I have so many friends that wanna look after me!" Aurora came bounding in.

All of us chuckled. "Yes, sweetie. All of your friends want to look after you." I smiled at her and she came and sat on my lap."

"Why do they want to look after me?"

"Because, you're a sweetie pie."

"Yay! I'm a sweetie pie, whatever that is."

After we all calmed down a bit from all the announcements, we had a nice dinner. All of them left at around 11, one by one kissing the sleeping Aurora on the forehead.

Tina and I sat on our bed. Again. For the second time today. She looked at me and smiled. "Today was a pretty dramatic day, don't you think?"

I smiled. "Ya, lots of drama." We sat in silence until I said. "It's about to get more dramatic."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I turned towards her. "Tina, even though I have only been back with you for one day, I have rekindled my love for you." That sounded so cheesy. "I love you so much. We have a kid now, we live together, so I thought we should finish the process." I turned to towards and pulled out something.

"Tina, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened.

"Yes!!!!! I do!!!!" She had tears in her eyes as she hugged me and pulled on the ring. Now I know how Finn felt when he proposed to Rachael. It felt really good. Like a huge weight was lifted off your shoulders.

Needless to say, we started kissing. And as usual, it went really intense. "Want to finish up what we started this afternoon?" I whispered in her ear. She didn't answer, but started stripping of her clothing. I take that as a yes. She stripped off mine, and I started feeling her around. She was beautiful. Very beautiful. She pushed me back on our bed and started doing what she did about 5 years ago, and she is good at what she does. I know she takes pride in that. Her body and my body where together, and I never wanted them to separate. I kind of lost myself in it. All I really remember was my shallow breathing and her moans. It was perfect, just like the time 5 years ago.

Later that night, we were both lying in our bed. "Tina, do you think we could start a normal married life?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do."


End file.
